


a little love, a little sympathy

by pageleaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: "Vitya..." Yuuri murmurs absently."Oh!" Viktor chuckles. "It's a nickname--a pet name, I suppose. A shorter version of Viktor.""I know," Yuuri says, and oh, right. He's probably been around enough Russians to figure it out. "It's cute," Yuuri continues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this incredible art](https://twitter.com/mightynyunyi/status/800846040362385408) (nsfw) by @mightynyunyi on twitter
> 
> wanted to get this out before ep 8! just made it :D unbeta-ed, so please let me know if you see any errors!
> 
> title is from "sugar" by maroon 5 because....yeah

Yuuri first mentions it after the Cup of China, when he hears Yakov using it.

"Still think I'm only pretending to be a coach?" Viktor asks brightly, poking Yakov in the arm obnoxiously.

Yakov yanks his arm away with a glare. "Don't think you got this far because of your skill, Viktor," he says harshly. "You owe that silver to your skater."

Yuuri, who's been quiet until now, blushes and waves a hand in protest. "No, no," he says, "I'd be lost without Viktor!"

Warmth fills Viktor at how casual the proclamation is, and he leans in to kiss Yuuri on the cheek--which he can do now! Because everyone knows! Ah, what a great decision on Viktor's part.

Yuuri blushes harder, but lets him.

Yakov's expression softens. "I guess you did all right, Vitya," he allows, and leaves to go join Georgi in an interview.

Viktor waves a cheerful goodbye and then turns to Yuuri, who looks thoughtful. "What?"

"Vitya..." Yuuri murmurs absently.

"Oh!" Viktor chuckles. "It's a nickname--a pet name, I suppose. A shorter version of Viktor."

"I know," Yuuri says, and oh, right. He's probably been around enough Russians to figure it out. "It's cute," Yuuri continues.

Viktor beams, a thought occurring to him. "You should use it!"

Yuuri looks at him, wide-eyed. "What? No! No, I couldn't—"

" _Yuu_ ri," Viktor pouts. "Please? It'll make me happy." Boyfriends should have cute nicknames for each other, he thinks. He'll think of Yuuri's later.

Yuuri bites his lip. "I'll think about it..."

"Perfect!" Viktor cheers, kissing Yuuri on the mouth. Yuuri looks a little dazed when he pulls back, which Viktor takes no small amount of pride in. "So, can we go back to the hotel now?"

Yuuri blinks. "Ah...no. I still have to do another interview." He flushes, looking at Viktor with a mix of reproach and amusement. "I'm sure it'll take even longer than normal because of _certain things_."

Oh, yeah. They'll want to ask about the kiss.

Viktor sighs, and takes his jacket off. Looks like they'll be here for a while.

 

Viktor drags Yuuri home, grabs dinner on the way as an afterthought. He stood next to Yuuri through all of the press's questions, including those about their...relationship. They hadn't answered most of them, but halfway through, Yuuri's hand had slipped down to tangle with Viktor's, thumb slowly and confidently stroking over his wrist. He probably hadn't even noticed he was doing it, but Viktor couldn't help but get more and more worked up.

So he takes them both back to the hotel so he can get his hands on Yuuri after being denied all night. He fucks him with his medal on, and _after_ that, when they're sweaty and sated, Viktor lets them eat.

"I meant it," he mentions, with his mouth full. "About the nickname."

Yuuri doesn't ask for clarification, just blushes and smiles, soft, before saying, "I'll think about it."

 

Viktor should've known it would come back to haunt him. Though in his defense, it takes a while for it to happen.

It's the night before the Rostelecom Cup, and they've just arrived at their hotel in Russia. Yuuri should be asleep in a few minutes, really, but he and Viktor are both too keyed up. So instead, they've been spending the past half and hour making out and grinding lazily, trying to expend some of the excess energy.

"Is this good," Yuuri pants against his neck.

Viktor spreads his legs further so Yuuri's fit more firmly against his. "What do you think?" he says, grinding his cock against Yuuri's pointedly. His tone loses some of his dryness when his voice hitches in the middle, but whatever.

Yuuri mock-frowns at him. "Don't be a brat," he admonishes.

Viktor grins. "Why, what'll you do?"

"Oh?" Yuuri says, raising his eyebrows. He rolls off Viktor, untangling their legs, and says, "I guess I'll just go get ready for bed, then."

"Nooo, no, no," Viktor protests laughingly, pulling Yuuri back by the waist. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"I know you will." Yuuri's voice drops as he leans in to nuzzle underneath Viktor's jaw, making Viktor shiver. "You'll be good for me, right, Vitya?"

Oh no, Viktor thinks, as his whole body goes hot.

He must go tense, because Yuuri pulls back and sheepishly says, "Too much?"

"...no," Viktor says, hoping Yuuri won't notice just how shaky his voice suddenly is. "It was fine."

No such luck. Yuuri smirks, very slightly. "You liked it."

"I always like it," Viktor deflects, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"You like it when I call you that." He grins. "Don't you, Vitya?"

"Yuuri," Viktor whines, covering his burning face, but his thighs tighten minutely, bringing Yuuri even more flush against him.

Yuuri starts moving again, grinding against Viktor at a slow, sure pace. "It's nice to finally find something that embarrasses you," he teases.

Viktor huffs and turns his face away. "I'm not--ah—" He closes his eyes in defeat. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Your face is so red," Yuuri coos, and Viktor hates whoever taught him to sound like that, even though it was _probably_ him.

"Just get on with it," Viktor growls.

"Patience, Vitya," Yuuri chides. For something that Viktor's heard Yakov say repeatedly since he was thirteen, it really, _really_ shouldn't be this hot.

"Fuck," Viktor curses, still covering his face.

Yuuri reaches up and pulls his hands away, kissing the palms sweetly and wow, that's...even worse. Viktor feels like he's going to combust.

"I can't believe how into this you are," Yuuri says in an awe-filled voice.

 _I can't either_ , Viktor wants to say, but, to be honest, he can. He's lost the ability to be surprised at all the different ways he can desperately want Yuuri. "Please," he moans.

Yuuri works his hips against Viktor's faster, hands still wrapped around his wrists. He interlaces their fingers and presses their joined hands to the bed. Viktor can't breathe.

"Don't you ever look away from me," Yuuri says, eyes bright with mischief and voice dark with intent.

Viktor cries out, sharp and involuntary, as he starts to come, tossing his head back and narrowly missing banging it against the headboard.

" _Ah_ ," Yuuri exhales, while Viktor tries in vain to catch his breath, trembling with the aftershocks. "Ah, Vitya, Viktor—"

"Yuuri," Viktor moans, hips jerking upward one final time, and Yuuri groans and comes.

Afterward, when they're lying side by side, sticky and pleasantly tired, Viktor pokes Yuuri weakly in the cheek and says, "I'm very angry with you."

"Oh?" Yuuri says sleepily into his chest.

"I'm never going to hear that nickname the same way again."

Yuuri snorts, unapologetic. "Your fault. You asked."

"I didn't—" Viktor protests, but gives up when he can't think of a convincing argument. "Go to sleep," he says instead, preventing himself from embarrassing himself further.

"Hmmph," Yuuri says, smug even in his half-asleep state. "Good night."

 

The next morning, before the short program, one of the other skaters asks Yuuri about the quad flip he added to the end of the free skate.

"Ah," Yuuri says lightly, "honestly,I was just thinking of impressing Vitya..."

Predictably, Viktor feels his face begin to heat.

Yuuri doesn't even look at Viktor, but his hand creeps down to hold Viktor's again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as pageleaf! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] a little love, a little sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218954) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
